


A Convenient Marriage (by Diana Williams)

by another_me



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Forced Marriage, Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 10:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4957423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/another_me/pseuds/another_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A volte un matrimonio di convenienza può diventare così tanto di più...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Convenient Marriage](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/149467) by Diana Williams. 



> Titolo: [ Convenient Marriage ](http://www.walkingtheplank.org/archive/viewstory.php?sid=3351&chapter=1&textsize=4)
> 
> Autrice: [ Diana Williams ](http://www.walkingtheplank.org/archive/viewuser.php?uid=56)
> 
> Traduttrice: another_me
> 
> Beta: non-betata. Se notate errori sarò felicissima di correggerli. Grazie mille.
> 
> Rating: NC17
> 
> Pairing: Severus Piton (Snape)/Harry Potter
> 
> Link: la storia originale si trova su walkingtheplank.org e potete trovarla [ qui. ](http://www.walkingtheplank.org/archive/viewstory.php?sid=3351&chapter=1&textsize=4)
> 
> Note dell'autrice: Sfida “Severus Snape Fuh-Q-Fest Bonus Challenge”: Sirius deve chiedere/implorare Piton di sposare (e consumare il matrimonio) con Harry. Inoltre, Casey ha lanciato questa sfida: “Si svolge dopo la guerra. I buoni hanno vinto ma Lucius è riuscito a farla franca, anche se le sue finanze ne hanno risentito. Per riottenere prestigio e soldi, invoca una vecchia legge che dice che prevede che una casata possa unirsi a un’altra tramite il matrimonio, senza molta possibilità per l’altra casa di fare ricorso. Lucius, ovviamente, sceglie Harry. L’unica speranza che Harry ha è che sia concesso a un altro mago o a una strega si farsi avanti e sfidare Lucius a duello per il diritto di sposare HP (il matrimonio deve essere consumato e il mattino seguente verrà somministrato il Veritaserum, come prova). Piton è l’unico a qualificarsi.”
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Lievi accenni allo MPREG – niente di dettagliato, solo incidentalmente. Accenni all’Ordine della Fenice – ci sono solo lievi spoiler dell’”Ordine della Fenice” in questa storia, ed è ovviamente un’AU.

PROLOGO

Sirius Black scendeva con passo pesante le scale verso i sotterranei, maledicendo sottovoce e allo stesso modo Lucius Malfoy e Severus Piton. Tutto questo casino era colpa di Piton! Ne era così sicuro, anche se non aveva ancora capito esattamente come la colpa potesse ricadere sul bastardo. Non era sorpreso che Lucius avesse tirato fuori una trovata del genere; l’uomo era viscido come un serpente e aveva più vite di un gatto. Bastava guardare a come era riuscito a rimanere fuori da Azkaban di nuovo, anche con Voldemort morto e il resto dei Mangiamorte morti o rinchiusi per sempre.  
Sirius sorrise leggermente. Beh, Lucius non era scampato completamente alla condanna. Il nuovo Ministro della Magia, Arthur Weasley, vi aveva provveduto. Lucius era stato privato di molte delle sue proprietà, inclusa la sua villa e i suoi conti alla Gringott, che erano serviti per aiutare a compensare le vittime di Voldemort. Oltre a queste pene, suo figlio, Draco, era stato ucciso nella battaglia finale, e Narcissa aveva divorziato dal marito caduto in disgrazia per fare ritorno dalla sua famiglia. Certo, Sirius non aveva dubbi sul fatto che Lucius avesse accumulato una considerevole somma nelle banche Babbane – l’uomo era sempre stato uno che giocava su entrambi i fronti – ma Lucius Malfoy era in una bruttissima posizione agli occhi del mondo magico in quei giorni.  
Sirius si accigliò ricordando come, esattamente, Lucius aveva deciso di riparare l’onore della famiglia, ed era ancora accigliato quando Piton aprì la porta.  
“Black” disse Piton, la sua voce calda come un iceber. “Che spiacevole vederti. Vattene.”  
Piton iniziò a chiudere la porta ma Sirius infilò il piede nella soglia. “Ti devo parlare, Piton.”  
“Sfortunatamente per te, non sento lo stesso desiderio di comunicazione. Se non togli il piede dalla mia soglia, tu e Moody avrete qualcosa in comune.”  
“Riguarda Harry.”  
Piton si accigliò ma smise di tentare di chiudere la porta. “Cosa ha combinato adesso il moccioso?”  
“Non è un «moccioso»”, ringhiò Sirius, irritato dall’insulto al suo amato figlioccio.  
“Chiedo scusa. «L’Astro Nascente del Mondo del Quidditch», allora” disse Piton con un sogghigno.  
“Lucius Malfoy ha invocato il Colligare Gentes. Ho bisogno che tu contrasti la sua offerta” disse Sirius in tono piatto.  
Piton batté le palpebre e lasciò la presa sulla porta. Con un ghigno, Sirius si fece strada, oltrepassandolo, nel salotto di Piton. “Hai qualcosa da bere?”  
Piton chiuse la porta, indicando la libreria a parete mentre lo faceva. Sirius si avvicinò furtivamente e ispezionò la collezione di bottiglie di cristallo molato, sollevando le sopracciglia quando riconobbe in una di queste un whiskey magico molto buono. Ne versò una quantità generosa in uno dei bicchieri e, dopo aver guardato indietro ad un Piton scioccato, ne versò un secondo bicchiere e lo portò all’uomo.  
“Ecco” disse, passando il bicchiere a Piton. “Ti servirà.”  
Piton bevve automaticamente un sorso e il whiskey sembrò scuotere un po’ il suo cervello, dato che lanciò un’occhiataccia a Sirius. “Devi essere impazzito.”  
“Cosa, pensi che Malfoy non tenterebbe un espediente del genere?” chiese Sirius, sistemandosi comodamente in quella che supponeva fosse la sedia preferita di Piton. Stava iniziando a divertirsi. Malgrado la situazione di Harry, ne valeva quasi la pena per vedere Piton sconvolto. “Harry è l’ultimo della discendenza dei Potter, libero, e sotto i vent’anni, in più è l’eroe del mondo magico. Certo che Lucius cercherebbe di agguantarlo. È la sua unica speranza di essere riammesso nell'alta società.”  
“Il Colligare Gentes non è stato invocato in oltre cento anni.” Fece notare Piton, accigliandosi mentre si avvicinava al camino e si appoggiava alla mensola, guardando nelle sue fiamme. “Il Ministero ha promulgato talmente tante restrizioni che è inutilizzabile.”  
“Evidentemente Malfoy non la pensa così, e Albus ha detto che ha tutti i requisiti. Se non troviamo un Campione per Harry, Malfoy avrà il diritto di chiedere la mano di Harry.”  
“E tu vuoi che sia io il Campione di Potter.” Disse Piton, la sua voce piatta e priva di emozioni. “Perché?”  
Sirius si strinse nelle spalle disperatamente. “A chi altri dovrei rivolgermi? Deve essere il membro di un’antica famiglia di maghi. Albus è troppo vecchio, io sono il padrino di Harry, la maledizione di Remus lo squalifica.”  
“Gli Weasley?”  
“I tre ragazzi più grandi sono sposati, Ron è fidanzato, e dubito che i gemelli o Ginny possano avere la meglio su Lucius Malfoy in un duello. Francamente, tu sei l’unica speranza di Harry.”  
Piton si corrucciò mentre sorseggiava un po’ del suo whiskey e poi si girò a guardare Sirius. “Tu capisci che se io accettassi di essere il Campione di Potter, lui sarebbe ugualmente costretto a sposare me.”  
Sirius annuì, corrucciandosi anche lui. “Meglio tu che Malfoy” disse con riluttanza. “Potrai essere un idiota insopportabile, ma almeno so che avresti a cuore i migliori interessi di Harry.”  
“Grazie per questo appoggio sfacciato, Black” disse Piton seccamente. “Potter sa che sei qui?”  
Sirius scosse la testa. “No. Non sa niente di tutto questo – la sua squadra è in Italia questa settimana e non tornerà che stasera sul tardi. Albus ha ricevuto un avvertimento da Arthur stamattina e mi ha contattato, e io sono venuto direttamente qui dal suo ufficio.”  
“In questo caso, penso che dovremmo aspettare e vedere come si sente il giovane signor Potter rispetto alla situazione” disse Piton, e Sirius pensò che doveva aver superato lo shock perché sembrava di più il suo vecchio sarcastico se stesso. “Potrebbe avere in mente un candidato più appropriato. Perciò, devo chiederti di smetterla di bere il mio costoso liquore, sgomberare la mia sedia, e andare a casa ad aspettare il suo ritorno.”  
“Non c’è un candidato più appropriato, e lo sai.” Disse Sirius testardamente. “Malfoy è uno dei migliori duellanti della nazione. Tu sei l’unico che ha una speranza di batterlo.”  
“Black – “  
“Ti prego” buttò fuori Sirius, tra i denti digrignati. “Ti sto implorando, Piton. Ti prego, non permettere a Malfoy di mettere le sue viscide mani su Harry.”  
Piton guardò Sirius in un silenzio scioccato per un attimo immenso. Non c’era traccia della solita arroganza sulla faccia di Black, e la sincerità nei suoi occhi era indubbia. “Va bene” disse Piton lentamente. “Farò tutto ciò che è in mio potere – fintanto che Potter lo accetti.”  
“Lo farà” disse Sirius, il sollievo ovvio nella sua voce mentre posava il bicchiere e si alzava. “Mi assucurerò che capisca cosa rischia, nel momento in cui tornerà”.  
Piton sospirò e massaggiò il ponte del suo naso. “Non ho dubbi che incasinerai completamente le cose” disse irritabilmente. “Non dire niente a Potter quando ritorna. Portalo qui domani e discuteremo di tutta la situazione. Chiederò ad Albus di farmi da secondo nelle negoziazioni.”  
Sirius annuì e si diresse verso la porta, poi si voltò e tornò indietro. Stese la mano con esitazione “Grazie, Piton. Sono in debito con te.”  
Piton guardò alla mano stesa e poi, cautamente, come se si aspettasse una trappola, prese la mano di Sirius e diede una rapida stretta, prima di lasciarla. “Esci, Black, così che possa salvare quello che resta della notte.”  
Sirius sorrise e se ne andò, e Piton affondò nella sua sedia preferita, per sorseggiare il suo whiskey e contemplare quella nuova e strana svolta della sua vita.


	2. Capitolo 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Per eventuali note e i vari link, tornate al primo capitolo. :)

**CAPITOLO 1**

 

Harry seguiva il suo padrino giù per le scalinate che portavano ai sotterranei di Hogwarts, ancora confuso dall’insistenza di Sirius affinché si recassero lì come prima cosa quella mattina. Quando Sirius era arrivato nel suo appartamento con la Metropolvere, Harry non era stato particolarmente eccitato dalla sua richiesta di compagnia. Era esausto dopo aver trascorso l’ultimo mese in tour per l’Inghilterra, e non vedeva l’ora di rilassarsi nel suo appartamento e forse andare in qualche pub con i suoi coinquilini. Ma Sirius era stato insistente, quasi disperatamente insistente, e alla fine Harry aveva accettato.

La prima cosa che Harry aveva pensato era che fosse successo qualcosa a Silente. Però, quando Sirius si diresse ai sotterranei, si chiese se Piton non fosse in qualche guaio. Anche se Voldemort non era più in circolazione e molti dei suoi Mangiamorte erano morti o ad Azkaban, ce n’era qualcuno come Lucius Malfoy che era riuscito a sfuggire alla giustizia. Ognuno di essi sarebbe stato più che propenso a far del male a Piton, il traditore. Solo perché l’idiota non gli  _piaceva_  particolarmente non significava che non fosse preoccupato per lui. Perciò Harry fu considerevolmente sollevato quando un Piton apparentemente in salute aprì la porta per le sue camere private, anche se grugnì e si diresse al caminetto immediatamente.

Harry batté gli occhi – l’incantesimo per correggere la sua vista aveva reso più difficile adattarsi ai rapidi cambiamenti di luce – e osservò la stanza. La vista di Albus Silente seduto in una delle poltrone fece allargare il sorriso di Harry, e attraversò la stanza per salutare il vecchio mago.

“Preside” disse. “La trovo bene.”

“Harry, mio caro ragazzo.” Sorrise affettuosamente Silente. “Ho sentito grandi cose sulle possibilità dell’Inghilterra nella Coppa del Mondo quest’anno.”

“Stiamo facendo del nostro meglio, signore” disse Harry, sorridente. Spostò lo sguardo da Silente a Sirius e viceversa. “Allora, di che si tratta?”

“Lucius. Malfoy.”

Harry si voltò verso il caminetto dove stava Piton, dando loro le spalle. “Chiedo scusa? Cosa c’entra Malfoy?”

“Molto, temo” disse Sirius profondamente, e Harry si girò verso di lui. “Malfoy ha avanzato il  _Colligare Gentes_  a nome tuo.”

“Il cosa?” disse Harry perplesso.

“Cosa  _insegnano_  ai bambini oggigiorno?” sogghignò Piton. Harry lo ignorò, guardando Silente interrogativamente.

“ _Colligare gentes_  significa letteralmente legare delle ascendenze insieme,” spiegò Silente. “È una disposizione per impedire alle vecchie famiglie di maghi di estinguersi completamente. Quando c’è solo un membro minorenne rimasto in una famiglia, un’altra famiglia purosangue può avanzare una petizione per sposare il giovane all’interno della propria famiglia. Il primogenito dell’unione è proprietà della famiglia “adottiva”, ma il resto della prole appartiene alla dinastia a rischio di estinzione.”

“In teoria, comunque” disse Piton beffardamente. “In pratica, è più comune che una famiglia purosangue ne elimini un’altra eccetto per il bambino che sarà costretto a sposare un altro della loro miserabile prole. Più facile che negoziare accordi di fidanzamento, specialmente da quando devono raccogliere le briciole dell’eredità della «sposa».”

“Ma io non sono un bambino e Draco Malfoy è morto.”

“Sei sotto i ventun anni, la maggiore età secondo il  _Colligare Gentes”_  disse Piton “e  _Lucius_  Malfoy è estremamente vivo.”

“ _Lui_ vuole sposarmi?” domandò Harry, facendo una smorfia disgustata.

“Ah, Potter possiede qualche briciola di intelligenza dopotutto.” Disse Piton derisoriamente.

Sirius lanciò un’occhiataccia a Piton. “Sta’ zitto, Piton. Questo non sta aiutando.”

“Perciò cosa devo fare?” chiese Harry. “Non lascerete semplicemente che Malfoy mi sposi, vero?”

Silente sospirò. “Sfortunatamente, non c’è molto che possiamo fare. Lucius ha già presentato i documenti richiesti, e tu  _sei_  l’ultimo della discendenza dei Potter.”

“ _C’è_  un’altra alternativa” disse Sirius con esitazione. “Per fermare il tipo di abuso che ha descritto Piton, è stata apportata una rettifica al  _Colligare Gentes_. La parte in questione – che saresti tu – può scegliere un Campione. Il tuo Campione dovrebbe scontrarsi con Malfoy in un duello magico, il vincitore prende tutto.”

“Questo è un sollievo” disse Harry, sorridendo a Sirius. “Perciò, chi duellerà contro Malfoy, Sirius – tu o il Preside?”

Per sua sorpresa, Sirius si rifiutò di incrociare il suo sguardo. “Non è così semplice, Harry. Se il tuo Campione dovesse vincere, dovresti sposarlo. Io non posso perché sono il tuo padrino. Albus ha superato l’età richiesta, Remus è squalificato per via della sua maledizione, e il resto dei tuoi amici sono o sposati o non abbastanza abili per duellare con Malfoy.”

“Perciò chi resta?” chiese Harry con impazienza. Gli occhi di Sirius scivolarono verso Piton e poi tornarono alla loro contemplazione del pavimento dei sotterranei. “No. Oh, no. Mi stai prendendo in giro.”

“Anch’io sono estremamente felice all’idea” disse Piton in modo secco. “Tuttavia, non ci sono altre alternative.”

“Non si potrebbe semplicemente fare che Piton duella con lui poi noi ci fidanziamo, e annulliamo tutto prima del matrimonio?” chiese Harry “Possiamo dire che siamo incompatibili. Nessuno avrebbe dubbi.”

“E Malfoy potrebbe nuovamente proporre il  _Colligare Gentes_ ” disse Piton con un tono di voce annoiato. “Personalmente, non sono pronto a una continua sfida con Malfoy per i prossimi due anni finché non compirai ventuno anni o finché Malfoy non si stancherà del gioco.”

“Ma sarebbe solo una formalità, giusto?” disse Harry, una nota di disperazione nella sua voce. “Non saremmo sposati  _veramente_ ; sarebbe solo una cosa legale.”

“Se si sta riferendo alla consumazione del matrimonio, ho paura che sia richiesta.” Harry impallidì e Piton ghignò. “Cosa, spaventato al pensiero della nostra prima notte di nozze, Potter? Prometto che sarò gentile.”

“Bastardo” gli sibilò contro Harry.

“Signori” disse Silente con calma. “Questo non ci porterà da nessuna parte.”

Harry si voltò verso il suo padrino, guardandolo disperatamente. “Sirius, non lasciare che mi facciano questo.”

Sirius sospirò. “In realtà, Harry, sono io quello che ha chiesto a Piton di fare questo per te.”

“«Implorare» è il termine che userei” disse Piton, ghignando di nuovo.

Harry sbatté le palpebre. Se Sirius aveva implorato Piton, il suo acerrimo nemico, di sposare Harry, allora la situazione era seria da morire. “Merda.”

“Una colorita, ma ciononostante, appropriatamente descrittiva summa della situazione.” Disse Piton. “Difficilmente sarà più infelice di me della svolta degli eventi.”

Harry grugnì. “Giusto. Scommetto che non poteva resista all’opportunità di umiliarmi ancora una volta.”

“ _C’è_ una compensazione in questo accordo.” Disse Piton. “E c’è la questione si assicurare un erede alla stirpe dei Piton.”

Harry alzò gli occhi al cielo. “In caso le sia sfuggito, io sono un uomo”

“In caso sia sfuggito a  _lei_ , io sono un esperto di pozioni.”

Harry sbiancò. “Ci sono pozioni che permettono a un uomo di rimanere incinto?”

Piton singhiozzò e si prese il ponte del naso tra le dita. “Perché mi do persino la pena di tentare di insegnare qualcosa a questi imbecilli?” borbottò. “Sì, Potter, ci sono diverse pozioni che consentono un mago, maschio, di partorire un bambino. Altrimenti, dato l’alto numero di maghi nella popolazione, ci saremmo estinti secoli fa.”

“Oh” Harry non ci aveva pensato. In effetti, non aveva pensato molto alle relazioni recentemente. Dopo il disastro con Cho Chang durante il suo quinto anno, aveva smesso di cercare di capire le ragazze e si era concentrato nell’uccidere Voldemort. Dopo aver lasciato la scuola, era stato ingaggiato dalla squadra di Quidditch dell’Inghilterra, che lo aveva tenuto impegnato per i due anni passati. Era stato così occupato cercando di affermarsi che molte notti, prima di dormire, non aveva avuto tempo per molto più che una breve sessione con la sua mano destra.

Qualche volta aveva pensato ad avere degli appuntamenti, in particolare quando aveva visto Ron e Hermione insieme, ma le uniche persone interessate volevano il Bambino Sopravvissuto, non solo Harry. Grugnì; beh, almeno sapeva che Piton non lo voleva per la sua fama. Ovviamente, questo faceva sorgere un’altra domanda.

“Um, che succede se io non fossi… sapete” balbettò, arrossendo.

Piton alzò gli occhi al cielo drammaticamente. “La sua eloquenza mi meraviglia, Potter. Che succede se lei non fosse  _cosa_?”

Harry gli lanciò un’occhiataccia. “ _Gay._  Che succede se non mi piacessero gli uomini in quel senso?”

Piton diede un’alzata di spalle. “Importa poco. Questo sarà un matrimonio di convenienza, non uno d’amore, Potter. Non mi importa cosa farà, finché sarà discreto. Se decidiamo di generare una progenie, dobbiamo garantire che il mio erede sia un Piton, ma oltre a questo non mi importa davvero.”

La bocca di Harry si spalancò. “Lei mi sta dando il  _permesso_? Per  _tradirla_?

“Morale borghese da Babbano” borbottò Piton.

“Significa che anche lei si sentirà libero di tradirmi?”

“Sì” disse Piton come se fosse un dato di fatto. “Non che io abbia una spiccata inclinazione per i flirt. Sono troppo occupato per queste cose.”

Harry gli lanciò uno sguardo truce e iniziò a dire qualcosa sulla morale di  _Piton_ , ma Silente lo interruppe. “Mi sembra di capire che accetterai Piton come tuo Campione, Harry?”

Harry singhiozzò e si strofinò il ponte del naso. “Non sembra che abbia molta scelta. Tra Piton e Malfoy, sceglierò Piton ogni giorno.” Si avvicinò a Piton, fino a trovarsi a pochi centimetri di distanza, e alzò lo sguardo verso l’uomo più alto. “Mi dica solo che lo può battere.”

Piton sogghignò. “Con gli occhi chiusi.”

“Beh, li tenga aperti, se non le spiace” rimbeccò Harry, e Piton sbatté le palpebre alla forza nel tono dell’uomo più giovane. “È il mio futuro quello di cui parliamo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie mille per essere arrivati fin qui :)
> 
> Mi scuso per gli eventuali errori. Sono ancora senza beta e ovviamente ogni critica positiva o negativa è ben accetta.
> 
> Il prossimo aggiornamento dovrebbe essere il 5/11, perché per me oggi è ancora il 22/10, anche se è scattata la mezzanotte e siamo, tecnicamente, al 23 xD
> 
> A presto


	3. Capitolo 2

**CAPITOLO 2**

La prima settimana di aprile, Harry si ritrovò a camminare avanti e indietro nella piccolissima stanza, costruita all’interno del Ministero, in cui lo avevano mandato. Erano state tre settimane frustanti: presentare il suo appello, incontrarsi con l’ufficiale del ministero assegnato al suo caso, ascoltare Sirius e Silente negoziare i, suo contratto di matrimonio… L’ultima era stata particolarmente allarmante perché era stato costretto a realizzare che avrebbe dovuto cambiare tutta la sua vita. Avrebbe dovuto trasferirsi da Piton, per prima cosa. Non che dividere un appartamento con due compagni di squadra era una gioia assoluta – sembrava che non fosse mai in grado di farsi una doccia calda – ma era stata la _sua_ vita, e il _suo_ appartamento, non quello di qualcun altro.  
Certo, sarebbe stata infinitamente peggio essere nelle grinfie di Malfoy. Hermione aveva letto tutto sull’argomento e l’aveva informato che per legge, tutto ciò che Harry possedeva sarebbe legalmente appartenuto a Malfoy, fino al compimento dei suoi ventun anni: la sua camera blindata, il suo salario, persino i suoi vestiti e proprietà. Malfoy poteva addirittura annullare il suo contratto di Quidditch. E poi c’era la questione dei bambini.  
Almeno Piton sembrava disposto ad essere ragionevole – o quantomeno Silente, come rappresentate di Piton, lo era. Piton era disposto a trattarlo come un adulto – il che rendeva la sua situazione attuale doppiamente esasperante. Era stato l’ufficiale del Ministero a trascinarlo in quella stanza d’attesa, “per la sua sicurezza”, come se fosse un bambino. Aveva combattuto Voldemort, per Dio! Sicuramente poteva gestire una cosa così piccola come assistere a un Duello tra Maghi.  
Harry passò una mano tra i suoi capelli, scompigliandoli ancora di più. Nonostante avesse avuto cura di indossare le sue vesti miglioro quella mattina in onore della situazione, aveva da tempo abbandonato la veste esterna. aveva anche sbottonato il colletto della sua camicia mentre camminava avanti e indietro, sentendosi nervoso come un Kneazle in una stanza piena di Crup.  
“È stupido” si lamentò per la quinta volta. “Stiamo parlando della mia _vita_. Perché non posso assistere al duello?”  
Ron, Hermione, e Remus Lupin si scambiarono degli sguardi divertiti prima di tornare a guardare il loro amico.  
“Di solito, la persona contesa è un bambino” gli ricordò Hermione, essendosi informata sull’argomento sin da quando Harry le aveva detto della sua situazione. “Potrebbe essere troppo spaventoso per un bambino guardare un duello tra Maghi.”  
“Per non parlare la distrazione per il tuo Campione,” aggiunse Lupin. “Severus avrà bisogno di ogni vantaggio possibile contro Lucius Malfoy.”  
Harry si voltò verso di lui, con un’espressione ansiosa sul viso. “Pensi che sia abbastanza bravo per sconfiggere Malfoy?”  
“Severus è un ottimo duellante” disse Lupin con tono rassicurante. “Mi sono esercitato con lui durante le scorse due settimane.”  
“Sì, ma Malfoy è un baro Serpeverde.” Fece notare Ron.  
Lupin sorrise. “Anche Severus.”. Si allungò per afferrare la spalla di Harry. “Sii paziente, Harry. Sirius e Albus sono lì con lui, e ci faranno sapere nel momento in cui il duello finirà.”  
Harry sospirò. “Lo so.” Guardò il suo orologio e gemette. “Quanto deve durare questa dannata cosa?”  
“Rilassati, Harry” Disse Ron e gli porse un bicchiere di acqua ghiacciata dal tavolo del rinfresco. Dubitava che Harry fosse di mandar giù qualcos’altro. “Sai com’è il Ministero su queste cose. Il tizio che sta ufficializzando starà probabilmente ancora vaneggiando di regole e così via.”  
Harry gli diede uno sguardo riconoscente mentre prendeva il bicchiere d’acqua. Ron era maturato molto nei pochi anni passati, realizzò, e non aveva neanche dato di matto quando aveva scoperto chi doveva sposare Harry. Il Ministero era stato nel caos totale dopo la guerra, e Ron aveva abbandonato i propri piani per prender parte e aiutare suo padre, il nuovo Ministro della Magia, a raddrizzare le cose. Harry riteneva appropriato che la ricompensa di Ron fosse essere il Capo del Dipartimento dei Giochi e degli Sport Magici seguita alla scoperta che Ludo Bagman era dalla parte di Voldemort.  
“Grazie, Ron” disse e crollò su una delle sedie. “Sono felice che voi due siate qui con me.”  
“Dove altro dovremmo essere” Disse Ron, sorridendogli sbilenco. “Proprio come i vecchi tempi, ti guardiamo mentre sei nel mezzo di un casino.”  
Hermione annuì mentre si sedeva accanto a lui, dall’altro lato. Aveva preso una pausa dai suoi studi in Scienze Politiche e Sociali alla Royal Holloway per essere con lui quel giorno, e lui era grato che lei fosse lì. “Anche se non approvo questa legge arcaica, sarebbe potuta andare peggio. Il professor Piton non è così terribile, una volta conosciuto.”  
Harry sospirò e sperò che avesse ragione.  
Quasi quindici minuti dopo, la porta si spalancò e Sirius quasi cadde dentro la stanza. Harry fu in piedi in un istante.  
“Sirius? È tutto a posto? È finito? Chi ha vinto?”  
“Chi ha vinto?” Chiese Sirius, con un sorrisone sulla faccia. “Piton, ovviamente. Te _l’avevo detto_ che era l’uomo migliore per questo lavoro, nonostante odi ammetterlo. E non osare dirgli che l’ho detto.”  
Harry si afflosciò per il sollievo. “Piton ha vinto.”  
“È stato un incontro serrato, però.” Ammise Sirius. “Malfoy ha lanciato alcune maledizioni di cui non avevo mai _sentito_ , tantomeno visto. Ha dato a Piton del filo da torcere per un po’.”  
“Sta bene?” Chiese Harry, preoccupato. Quell’uomo aveva combattuto per proteggerlo, dopotutto, non importava come si sentiva Harry nei suoi confronti.  
“Starà bene. Lo stanno rattoppando proprio adesso, e dopo protrai-“  
“Rattoppando?” disse Harry bruscamente. “Che diavolo-” scappò dalla stanza in direzione della Sala dei Duelli, e Sirius si affrettò dietro di lui.  
“Harry! Aspetta! Cosa pensi di star facendo?” Ruggì mentre seguiva il giovane mago. Ron, Hermione e Lupin si scambiarono uno sguardo, poi Hermione afferrò la veste di Harry e li seguirono.  
Nel frattempo, Harry si era fiondato nella Sala dei Duelli per trovare il posto nel caos. Lucius Malfoy giaceva esausto sul pavimento, il suo mento gonfio e il suo sangue gocciolava dal labbro spaccato sulla sua elegante camicia bianca. Inoltre, Lucius sembrava svenuto.  
Gli altri nella stanza stavano ignorando Lucius in favore dell’uomo seduto sul pavimento con la testa inclinata all’indietro, un fazzoletto insanguinato premuto contro il suo naso colossale. Silente stava guardando in basso verso Piton con divertito affetto, e quando Harry entrò, sollevò lo sguardo e sorrise.  
“Harry! Vieni, mio caro ragazzo. Stavamo giusto per venirti a chiamare. No, Severus.” Aggiunse, premendo sulla spalla dell’uomo seduto. “Sta’ dove sei e lascia Poppy finire il suo lavoro.”  
Harry sbatté le palpebre quando riconobbe Madama Chips, e si chiese perché ci fosse lei invece di uno dei medimaghi del Ministero. Nemmeno lei sembrava troppo contenta, visto che stava borbottando sottovoce qualcosa del tipo “azzuffarsi come comuni teppisti” mentre versava qualcosa nella gola di Piton.  
“Pensavo fosse un duello di _maghi_ ” disse Harry mentre Sirius lo raggiungeva sulla porta d’ingresso. “non una scazzottata.”  
“Lo era.” Ridacchiò un uomo che stava in disparte. Dall’aspetto delle sue vesti, Harry decise che doveva essere un membro del Ministero, probabilmente lì per convalidare il duello. “Il signor Piton stava solo restituendo la bacchetta del signor Malfoy quando lui – il signor Malfoy, cioè – ha detto qualcosa. Ha fatto impazzire il signor Piton, davvero. Ha colpito il bas- er, il tizio sulla bocca. Ovviamente Malfoy ha centrato il suo pugno – non puoi quel naso facilmente, vero? – ma Piton lo ha spedito dritto sul pavimento.”  
Ridacchiò di nuovo, poi porse la sua mano a Harry. “Congratulazioni, signor Potter. Se volesse firmare questo documento – qui, e anche qui.” Harry lo fece. “Molto bene, signore.” Picchiettò il documento e lo duplicò in due pergamene. Ne arrotolò una e la porse a Harry. “Per farli firmare ai testimoni. Ci vedremo domani per verificare che il matrimonio sia stato consumato, ma fino a quel momento le auguro ogni gioia, signor Potter. Signor Potter- _Piton_ , dovrei dire. Buona giornata.”  
Harry guardò giù al rotolo, poi sollevò di nuovo lo sguardo verso l’uomo che si ritirava, poi di nuovo giù al rotolo. _Dannazione_ , pensò debolmente. _Penso di essermi appena sposato._   
“Harry?” Harry sollevò lo sguardo per vedere Silente osservarlo, la preoccupazione chiara nei suoi occhi. “Stai bene, ragazzo mio?”  
Harry porse silenziosamente la pergamena a Silente, e il Preside la esaminò velocemente prima di annuire bruscamente. “Sapevo che potevamo contare su Ignatius per ottenere i documenti ordinati in modo appropriato. Congratulazioni, Harry.”  
“Sono… sposato, allora?” chiese Harry.  
Gli occhi accorti di Silente lo studiarono. “Alla fine andrà tutto bene, Harry. Vedrai.”  
“S’, signore.” Disse Harry automaticamente, anche mentre si chiedeva come Silente potesse pensare una cosa simile.  
Lanciò un’occhiata verso dove Madama Chips aveva finalmente finito con Piton. Harry non poteva evitare di guardare a Piton mentre si alzava in piedi. Quello era l’uomo che lo aveva odiato per tutti i suoi anni a Hogwarts e adesso era irrimediabilmente sposato con lui. Piton aveva abbandonato le sue vesti lunghe in favore di quella più corta e i pantaloni, adatti ai duelli, che aveva già indossato quando Harry era al secondo anno, e Harry non poté evitare di notare che gli stavano bene. Erano rovinati al momento, strappati e bruciacchiati in più punti, e un taglio particolarmente lungo e frastagliato aveva ridotto la gamba destra del pantaloni in brandelli. Harry trasalì al pensiero di quello che aveva fatto alla gamba di Piton. C’era un taglio parzialmente guarito anche lungo la guancia sinistra di Piton, e i suoi capelli erano completamente in disordine.  
Per la prima volta, Harry fu costretto a prendere coscienza del rischio che quell’uomo aveva corso per il suo bene – un altro in una serie di rischi, in realtà. Era spaccato da sentimenti contrastanti di gratitudine e risentimento, e si costrinse a distogliere l’attenzione da Piton, concentrandosi invece sulla faccia preoccupata del suo padrino.  
“Harry?” chiese Sirius.  
Harry riuscì a tirare fuori un sorriso. “Sto bene. Quindi – cosa succede ora?” Fu solo dopo che aveva chiesto che si domandò se voleva davvero saperlo.

**Author's Note:**

> Salve a tutti. Se siete arrivati fin qui, grazie! Spero non ci siano errori, di battitura, di ortografia, grammatica, traduzione. In ogni caso ogni critica, positiva o negativa, è bene accetta. 
> 
> Ho chiesto il permesso per tradurre questa storia l'anno scorso, poi "la vita ci ha messo lo zampino" e questa bellissima storia è rimasta in una cartellina ad aspettare me. 
> 
> Posterò un capitolo ogni due/tre settimane, non so bene.
> 
> A presto.


End file.
